PROJECT SUMMARY: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core features outstanding scientific leadership who will oversee and integrate the activities of the program's four research projects and three shared cores. The program Director, Dr. Charles Limoli is Professor of Radiation Oncology at the UC Irvine School of Medicine and an expert in radiation biology and neuroscience and possesses a long and successful track record in directing extramural program projects and grants. Dr. Limoli will interact with experts in neuroscience and radiation oncology at UCI to form the programs internal Steering Committee (SC). In addition, he will assemble an External Advisory Board (EAB) composed of five exceptional leaders in the fields of medical physics, neuroscience, glioma biology and radiation oncology to provide further oversight of program objectives, progress, direction and planning. The program director will work with an experienced Administrative Analyst to develop systems and processes to manage workflow, coordinate meetings, facilitate interaction with the program's SC and EAB and other stakeholders, track and report the program's progress, and identify challenges and implement solutions. The Analyst will be responsible for budget management and reporting, reporting and maintaining of animal and other regulatory protocols, generating content for communications, supply ordering and purchasing, and coordinating and scheduling all scientific and programmatic meetings. The combined expertise of the Administrative Core's leadership and staff will ensure the program's scientific and programmatic objectives are achieved.